Left Behind
by The13TroublesHaven
Summary: When William shoots Cliff Haven doesn't go back to normal, instead Audrey and William are left in the non troubled Haven. How will Audrey react to the new Haven? Who will she associate herself with? And will she ever find her way home?
1. Chapter 1

_ Bang _The sound of a pistol echoed through the warehouse, and William's extended hand dropped to his side, gun still smoking from the assault. Cliff was dead, yet both William and Audrey remained in the wrong haven. "Well"

William appeared slightly taken aback "That, I did not expect"

His mouth twitched upwards into a smile. On the other side of the room Duke laid sprawled out on the floor, breathing shallowly. A dreadful feeling filled Audrey as her eyes widened in realization, she was stuck, and if she didn't do anything, Duke was going to die. Audrey was at Duke's side in a second, pressing her hands against the bullet wounds in his chest. "Duke,"

Audrey franticly cried. "Duke!"

His eyes fluttered open and he coughed. Little droplets of blood landed on Audrey's shirt "Damn,"

Duke whispered, cringing in pain. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, as if he had just truly realized there were bullets in his chest, and he was just taking in the rest.

Standing in the back of the room, cringed against the wall Nathan had been almost completely forgotten. Audrey was tending to Duke, and William was intently watching from behind. Slowly- never taking his eyes off of the scene before him, Nathan stuffed his hand in his pocket and withdrew his phone. His shaky fingers dialed 9-1-1, and the phone rang a few times before an operator picked up. "9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"A man h-he's been shot,"

Nathan stuttered "And another one, he's dead,"

Nathan had hardly processed the events that had happened in the past few minutes and he was quite slow, everything about him was slow, his voice, his movements, even his thoughts. The operators voice flew through the phone line "Where was he shot?"

"In his chest, multiple times,"

Nathan's hand holding the phone dropped too his side, before he slowly brought it back up. "I'm going to hand the phone to someone else"

Nathan speed up as he walked towards Duke, when he arrived he placed his hand on Audrey's shoulder. She looked up, tear-filled eyes. He held out the phone, until Audrey finally took it, remembering that here he was a doctor, not a cop. "Hello?"

Audrey spoke into the phone, unsure of who was on the other side. " Hey sweetie, this is 9-1-1, as I understand someone's been shot. Am I correct?"

"Yes"

Audrey's voice was ghostlike dull "May I ask where you are?"

The operator questioned. "A warehouse, a police officer, Duke Cro-Wournos is here, he's the one who's shot"

Audrey spilled out the rest of the needed information to the operator as Nathan kneeled down pressing his hands against Dukes chest. "Duke, can you hear me?"

He nodded his head, wide-eyed and weary. "I need you too sit up, so you don't choke,"

He glanced back at Audrey, motioning to her for help. Together both Nathan and Audrey lifted Duke into a sitting position, and leaned him against a wall. Afterwards Audrey stood back up, and continued talking with the operator. "Do you have anything to press against to stop the blood?"

Nathan quizzed Audrey. Audrey nodded and removed her blue haven shirt, remaining only in her gray undershirt. She tossed it to Nathan.

By now they could hear sirens, as Nathan and Audrey franticly tried to keep Duke awake, he was breathing shallowly, and his eyes were open lazily, as if he were just about to close them for the day, not good. Moments ago Audrey had hung up on the operator, to involved in assisting Nathan, who was helping Duke, She had hoped they would be able to find them on their own, without her help, and they had because only a minute or two later they were rushing in, calling out orders.

"We need to stop the bleeding!"

One called out pressing Audrey's blue haven shirt harder against his chest "We'll need to get him in surgery as soon as possible!"

"Get a stretcher we need to get him out of here!"

The paramedics made it almost look easy, Nathan thought as he watched from behind, he was a doctor and he had virtually no experience working on the field. One of the paramedics approached Nathan "Where's the man who shot him?"

He questioned, speaking to Nathan. "He's-"

Nathan stopped mid-sentence because in all of the chaos William had managed to slip out, and now there was no murder weapon, and no murderer. Cliff was dead, Duke was dying, and there was no man to have committed the crime. "Gone"

Nathan flustered, finishing his sentence. One man had picked up the gun Nathan had held only 10 or 15 minutes before. "Was this the murder weapon?"

Nathan sighed. "No"

At this time Audrey was occupying the floor, curled up with her knees to her neck, and watching the paramedics examine Cliff. She had no idea of what to do now, she had lost her haven, and now she was stuck in this other one. Someone headed towards Audrey "Hi"

A brown haired, girl, who was maybe in her mid 20's, spoke to Audrey. It was one of the troubled girls she had helped in haven. Audrey sighed. "Hi"

Even in a different world the same girl was helping people, it was stunning. "Were going to need you to come to the police station, just to answer a few questions okay?"

Again Audrey sighed. "Okay"

Both Nathan and Audrey had to be questioned, by regulation they were both to be sent to the police station and asked a series of questions, by different officers.

Both Nathan and Audrey climbed in the back of the police car. Silence was all they had. Audrey peered out the window, at every shop and house in haven, noticing the differences, and similarities to the haven she was from. Nathan glanced towards Audrey, before turning and holding out his bloody hand. "I guess we never had a proper introduction, my name in Nathan, Nathan Hanson"

Audrey gave him a slight smile and shook his hand "My name is Audrey, Audrey Parker."


	2. Fights and cold nights

**So In this story Vince and Dave are not dead- I forgot at the beginning while I was writing this, and I don't feel like rewriting it, besides I like Vince and Dave. Also I couldn't find the names of Nathan's wife and daughtor so I named his wife Jenny and his daughtor Kelly, Sorry if the chapter is a little rushed, or isn't the best writing, next chapter will be better- promise. **

Audrey sat alone on the park bench, the chill of the night seeping through her clothes. It must have been no later than midnight, for she had sat on the bench just outside the Haven Harold; the smell of the ocean calming her nerves, and the occasional car speeding by. She didn't know what to do now that her haven was gone; here she was alone, friendless.

The lights of the Harold were still on, shining into the night, indicating to Audrey that either Vince or Dave was still inside, maybe even working on tomorrow's paper. This brought tears to her eyes; she missed little things, like coffee in the morning, the gull, dealing with the troubles. But most of all she missed her Nathan, and Duke, Vince, and Dave.

Audrey wiped the tears from her eyes, and sniffled. It could have been worse; after all, before she had left the station she had been informed that Duke was going to be fine. Sighing Audrey rested the back of her head against the bench, and soon enough wearily stood up, and turned around.

_Thump_

She bumped into something big, it jostled around for a moment than opened its mouth and said "Oh! Please excuse me my dear"

By now the large man was at a complete stop "Its Audrey right?"

If possible, Audrey's heart broke even further. Standing before her was a rather large man, his head was topped with long curly black hair, he had warm, welcoming brown eyes, it was Vince. She nodded her head and sighed. Vince once again opened his mouth and than said "What are you doing out at this our of the night, and in this weather!"

She shrugged, suddenly very interested in her feet. "Aren't you cold?"

Audrey glanced at her thin gray tanktop, she had given her shirt to Nathan, to stop the bleeding from Dukes bullet wounds, and she had still not replaced it. To be truthful, she was freezing "No,"

She replied, lying strait through her teeth. Vince smiled sympathetically "I know you are, if you don't mind me asking where are you staying? If you need a place to stay you may stay with my brother and I"

Audrey looked down sheepishly, rubbing her arms. "May I?" She asked quietly, glancing up. Vince smiled and motioned her to follow her with his hand.

Once they found his car Vince and Audrey climbed in, "So, where are you from?"

Vince questioned, smiling brightly. "Oh its not too far,"

Audrey wasn't actually sure where she was from; she had no Idea who she originally was, when she was born, or where she was from. Vince didn't press any further, but moved onto simpler questions such as Audrey's favorite part of Haven, what her job was, and what she liked to do, all of which she answered truthfully, soon enough they had arrived at Vince's house.

Audrey hopped out of the car, landing on the gravel road in front of the house. "So how long have you and Dave run the Harold?"

Audrey piped up, already knowing the answer "About 47 years,"

Vince frowned, he, in fact did not remember telling Audrey that he and Dave ran the Harold, nor had he told her Dave's name at all. He would have to keep a close eye on her.

Audrey and Vince entered the house, removing their shoes at the entrance. "You can sleep on the couch,"

Vince said pointing towards a brown cloth couch. "Okay, thanks,"

Audrey replied while shuffling over to the couch and sitting down, she rubbed her feet against the floor, embarrassed. "I'll be out by tomorrow"

Audrey promised. Vince smiled "stay as long as you'd like"

He said before he retreated into his room.

Audrey thought for hours about what she was going to do next, but coming up with nothing she waited until she was sure both Vince and Dave were asleep, and laid down and cried.

Nathan pulled up to his driveway, slamming on the breaks and stopping inches before he hit the garage. "Damn it"

Nathan roughly pushed open the door, and than just as roughly slammed it shut. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, only to find a very unhappy wife. "Where the hell have you been?"

Her voice was a whisper, but to Nathan it was a yell. "Why the hell do you need to know?"

Jenny looked surprised, but angry "Because you're my Husband, the father of my child"

Nathan's eyes were bloodshot; as he whisper-yelled back "You want to know where I've been? I went to help Audrey keep the man I gave a death sentence from dying, and you know what he did die, and Duke Wournos, he was shot, you know what, he could have died to. That's where I've been!"

His voice had transformed into a yell by now, and he was almost crying, he let a man die, he gave him a death sentence, and now, he was a monster. "Don't you dare speak to me that way"

Jenny's voice was dangerous, and low. Somewhere behind them their daughter was softly crying, Nathans eyes softened "Kelly"

He whispered outstretching his arms, and walking towards her. Jenny beat him there; taking Kelly's hand and walking up the stairs "You can sleep on the couch again tonight" she called out angrily, leading Kelly up the stairs.

A few minutes later the house's upper lights flicked off, and Nathan sat down at the table. "Damn"  
He slammed his fist down on the rich brown wood. This wasn't the first time he and his wife had, had these problems. He and Jenny had, had countless arguments, even over little things, and this surely wasn't the first time he had to sleep on the couch.

So doing what he always did when he had a fight with Jenny, Nathan grabbed his laptop, and turned it on.

Something however stopped him, and instead of recording some of the previous medical conditions he had dealt with he opened up his Internet browser, and slowly typed in the name, Audrey parker. Seconds later he had millions of results, Audrey parker, FBI.

**Thanks for reading, please comment/review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Audrey Parker

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I have had terrible wifi lately, but its better now! This is chapter 3, thank you too those who have read and reviewed! (And of course those who have favorated, and Followed)**

Nathan scrolled through the files he had pulled up for Audrey parker, there had to be hundreds of them, maybe even thousands. He scrolled through the pages of FBI cases, and files until he found the one thing he was looking for, who is Audrey Parker? He was about to find out.

He pulled open the file in another tab; the first page was full of transcripts, letter grades, and attendance records. Audrey Parker, as it appeared, was a strait A student, and had nearly perfect attendance record.

The second page was her birth certificate. Audrey parker, born 1983, April 3rd, at 10:40 am, to Jacob Parker and unknown.

The third page had deeper background such as where she grew up, where she went to collage, and that she was an orphan.

The final page had more current information, including her specific unit in the FBI, and where she was stationed, some of the less confidential cases she had worked on, and previous medical exams, at the very bottom of the page there was a picture. In the picture she had long dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a very, noticeably, different facial structure from the Audrey Parker he had meet.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tapped the glowing blue print button on his computer. The printer _whirred _and _whizzed _until it started to print, making loud and chunky noises. Eventually all 4 pages of Audrey Parker's file were printed, so he stuffed it into his work bag, and went to sleep.

_Nathan watched himself from afar, as if he were watching himself act out a forgotten memory, from long, long ago. He was wearing a long, light, brown jacket. His hair was untidily combed forward, an appearance he had never been fond of. He watched as he strode over to a teetering red car. "Need some help?"_

_ The words were faint, as if the slightest wind, could blow it away. "Nah, I'm good,"_

_ Came the whispered reply, irritated. "Well, okay then," _

_ He turned and walked around the car "Unbelievable" _

_ The woman in the car mumbled, until he tapped on the car window. The woman unlocked the car door, and Nathan, watched himself pull her out. The car teetered off the cliff, falling down to the ocean, to be one with the sea. "Shame about the car" _

_ he said, staring down. Nathan caught a glance of the blonde woman's pale face, before his vision went dark, and than he heard "It was a rental"_

Nathan groggily opened his eyes to his daughter, Kelly, leaning over him. "Mommy says you need to get up now or you'll be late for work,"

She said, with rosy cheeks, and a big, toothy smile. Rubbing his eyes Nathan wearily glanced at the clock 8:45, it read, in bright, neon green letters. "Oh sho-"

Nathan stopped himself before he swore in front or Kelly and finished by saying 'shoes' causing Kelly to giggle loudly behind him as he rushed to his room, pulling out from his closet a clean pair of black slacks and a new white collared shirt.

Work started for Nathan at 9:15, so he hardly had time to pull on his clothes and brush his teeth, he even got to run a comb through his hair before he ran out the door. His car speed down the street, until after driving for a mere 15 minutes he reached his work building, and pulled into the packed parking lot.

Nathan strolled into his office, various members of the hospitals staff welcomed him, welcoming them back, and stopping to chat Nathan only got to his office 15 minutes from when he walked through the office doors. There was already a pile of papers of Nathans desk, ready for him to examine. Nathan, who was mainly a surgeon, had little experience working with papers. However, today had been specifically pointed towards paper-work.

After an hour or so of working on paper-work, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him to go see Duke, Nathan's curiosity got the better of him, and he left his papers to go see Duke.

He entered the small room quietly, unsure of weather or not Duke was awake. His face was pale, and his eyes were partially open, dancing side to side occasionally. "Duke,"

Nathan spoke quietly, trying not to startle him.

His eyes landed on Nathan, who was standing at the doorway. Duke yawned loudly. His chest was bandaged all the way across; it was wrapped around his body, the image imitating that of a bloodied cast. Dukes mouth was curved upwards, however the smile did not reach his eyes. "What a day, yesterday,"

Duke coughed out, staring at Nathan. "Yea,"

Nathan replied, quietly. "So, come to see the captain- eh?"

Duke replied with dry hummer. "Do you know who Audrey is?"

Nathan quizzed, shuffling his feet. "No, I met her yesterday, just like you,"

Duke said. The two men both remained there in an awkward silence for a few moments until Duke spoke again "You feel it too don't you"

Nathan looked back up at Duke "Feel what"

He replied hastily. "The familiarity, like you've forgotten something you couldn't imagine forgetting. Like you've lost something you never knew was there,"

The sincerity in Dukes voice was astounding. "Yes,"

Nathan replied grimly "Yes, I do,"

Afterwards a heavy silence hung in the air, unlike the one before it was not awkward, just heavy, and just silent.

"Who is she?"

It was Duke's turn to ask questions. "I don't know,"

Nathan replied. "That's what I've been asking myself this whole time,"

Nathan sat down on a familiar blue hospital chair. "I've looked her up, and found someone that wasn't her, I've thought and thought but who could she be,"

Both the men shifted in the room, getting a better view of one another "That's just the question Duke,"

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall, slowly getting louder and closer, they were the soft clunk of worn boots, much too big for the owner"

"Who is she?"

The footsteps stopped and a tall blue eyed, blonde woman leaned against the doorway behind them.

"Who is Audrey Parker?"

**Sorry if this chapter has been a bit OOC, i promise to work on it! Thank you for reading and please comment!**


	4. William's Plan

**Im so sorry for not updating forever guys! I promos to update more often from now on, also sorry for it being kinda sickish, I was in a hurry to update, and I wrote it all in less than 5 hours (Of course I was on and off) Please review/comment, and Follow/Favorite Thanks!**

William's footsteps echoed through the cold, damp, night air, his hands were black, not in paint, or soot, or even mud; they were much colder, much to dark. He seamed to shake from power, just like before, before Audrey parker, before Sarah, and Lucy. It was time he tried to get Mara back, and he knew exactly how to do it.

He was alone in the night; he walked without hesitation, in a defiant direction. As he walked the town around him seamed to morph, to change, one moment he was wandering down a bare, grey street, and the next he was surrounded by little shops, businesses. But this was not his destination.

William continued to walk, briefly stopping here, and there, resting, observing, this was not his world, but he would make it his. Eventually.

Without a warning, William turned left, shifting directions, he had arrived, he made no attempt to stifle his stride, as he walked briskly up to the small sky-blue house, he knocked, and waited, than impatiently knocked again. Nobody answered. He was about to raise his fist to knock one more time, when the door opened. Marion Caldwell, a small woman with blue eyes, and light brown hair answered the door. She looked sleepy, as if she had just woken up- she probably had, it was only 2:00 in the morning. "May I help you?"

She asked simply, she sounded annoyed. "Ah, yes. Do you happen to be Marion Caldwell?"  
William quizzed brightly, because he already knew the answer. "Yes,"

She responded. They both stood there in silence for a moment before Marion asked. "Do I know you?"

"No,"

William answered, "No,"

He held out his hand. "My name is William,"

Marion took his hand and shook it slightly. "Would you like to come inside?"

` "Oh, may I?"

William said, smiling coolly. Marion simply steeped to the side, allowing him to enter the house.

From the outside the house looked small, and crammed. But from inside the house was elegant, and charming. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

She offered kindly. "Yes,"

William decided, he almost felt bad about what he was about to do. Almost.

Marion handed William a cup of coffee, and the two adults sat down. William flexed his hands, and rubbed them together in preparation. "Marion?"

A tall sandy-haired man was standing at the foot of the stairs, he was slouching slightly, but he was a large guy who could have easily taken on William. He was going to be a problem. "Who is this?"

He asked, frowning slightly. Marion stood up. "Comrade! This is William."

She said briskly, motioning towards William. William stood up, and strode towards Comrade, holding his hand out, waiting expectantly. Comrade did not move. Instead he turned his head back towards Marian. "Marion its two o'clock,"

He said, seemingly disappointed. "You shouldn't be up, much less inviting strangers into the house."

He wasn't angry, just disappointed. William, was starting to get impatient, he had originally intended on being in and out, just like that, fast, easy. However it was getting much more complicated than he had intended. "Comrade, I can handle myself,"

Marian claimed. _Comrade _William thought_, he too had been troubled in his world. _"I can leave,"

William offered. Marian looked horrified "No! No!"

This was exactly the reaction William had been expecting, smiling ever so slightly, William approached Comrade; he had yet to get Comrade, and Marian both, he had not had the chance to complete Marion, after all, activating a trouble wasn't easy.

William knew that the only way to get Mara back would be to bring back something powerful, important, and he knew that activating the troubles here, would do just the trick.

William, had continued to approach Comrade, but he must have gotten too close for Comrades liking, because suddenly he was on the floor, coughing, trying to reclaim his lost air. "You leave us now."

Comrade's voice was dangerous, territorial almost. A quiet night had turned violent. William jumped to his feet, and clutched his hands, relaxing after a moment "Okay, okay"

He spoke calmly, and he reached out his hands, taking one of each Marian's, and Comrade's hands in his own, and he said "God bless you"

And than he walked away; his work there was done, now for his second job. _Where there are Dragons, there will be slayers._ He thought, and than he slowly walked in the direction of the hospital  
-

It took William a short 2 hours to get to the hospital, however neither was William allowed to visit Duke yet, nor did he necessarily want to, at this hour of the day. So he sat down on a bench, and as silly as it may sound, took a nap.

He woke up 3 hours later, to the blaring of car horns. Sluggishly, William rolled off of his bench, and let his soar feet hit the pavement. He grunted, and made his way to Larissa's baked goods, it wasn't Rosemarie's, but it was something. He looked at the unappealing baked goods, and settled with a doughnut, It crumbled in his mouth, and after a few bites of the sour bread, he tossed it in the overflowing trash, outside of the door.

William took a small stroll around the hospital; it was quite a sight, busy nurses, doctors, and patients, all making a difference somehow, yet so, very, unimportant.

"Excuse me"

William said to a young nurse, who was tending to some flowers. "Can you tell me where Duke Wournos would be?"

She looked up, she was pretty, she had long, brown hair with blonde highlights, and her eyes were a sparkling blue "Yea,"

She said, and she pointed down the hallway "8 doors down, to the left"

She said happily. "Thanks"

William said walking down the hallway. There was someone else almost there, she was tall, and she had light blonde hair. _Audrey_.

William thought, and he heard voices "Who is she?"

He heard. "Who is Audrey Parker?"

Audrey leaned against the door; this was going to be interesting.

**Thanks for reading, I will update again soon!**


End file.
